Wings
by ceruleanday
Summary: [Sequel of Rings] Terkadang malaikat tak harus bersayap untuk membuktikan eksistensinya. Terkadang malaikat ada dalam bentuk yang tak terduga. Terkadang pula malaikat akan hadir di saat kita membutuhkannya. NSFW. Mature contents. Touken.


**Disclaimer :** Tokyo Ghoul and its properties belongs to Ishida Sui. Rilakkuma is fictional character produced and owned by San-X Japan. I don't own any of these.

 **Warning** : please consider to leave it if you're not Touken shippers, under **17,** on in fasting. Smut scene and explicit words for human genitalia

* * *

 _We flew above the atmosphere and grasping for air inside the upside world_

* * *

 _'Ingatkan aku berapa usia putri kita sekarang.'_

.

.

.

 **WINGS**

 **by** Leon

-I-

.

.

.

Nafasnya memburu dan derap langkahnya beradu dengan detak jantungnya. Suara merdu di balik pengeras suara samar-samar didengarnya dan ia semakin mempercepat derapnya walau harus meminta maaf berulang kali akibat velositas tak karuan itu. Bahu dengan bahu bersinggungan, decit sepatu kets dengan lantai marmer, lalu ubin sepasang kaca yang menguap. Dengan terengah-engah, ia sempat berucap syukur karena telah berhasil mencapai meja _check-in_ walau disapa dengan ekspresi kusut di balik konter.

"Pesawat Anda akan terbang 10 menit lagi, Tuan Kaneki. Apa Anda membawa bagasi bersama Anda?"

Ia tidak lekas menjawab. Terasa sesak dan ia butuh banyak sekali oksigen sekarang. Paru-parunya seperti kolaps. Saat tenang sudah menguasai tubuhnya, ia berbicara terbata-bata. "Ti—dak. Hanya kabin." Jawabnya sembari memerlihatkan koper kecil di tangannya.

"Baik. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Pikirannya sudah linglung dan bertabrakan satu sama lain. Ia mengingat percakapan terakhir yang diputuskannya begitu taksi yang dikendarainya menuju bandara beberapa menit lalu tiba di pelataran pintu keberangkatan. Kini, ia benar-benar tak yakin harus membuka _inbox_ telepon selulernya atau tidak. Ia hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua mata obsidiannya lekat-lekat lalu membersihkan sisa uap air di specs-nya.

 _'Kau tahu 'kan ada yang namanya web check in?'_

Kaneki Ken mungkin hidup di abad ke duapuluh satu tetapi ia lebih memilih mesin ketik ketimbang laptop. Itu sudah cukup menjelaskan segalanya.

 _'Memangnya ada ya haha. Maaf.'_

"Ini _boarding pass_ Anda, Tuan."

Petugas di balik meja masih tak tersenyum meski pipinya terlihat merona entah akibat riasan atau menahan euforia. Ia menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil dan membungkuk hormat. Pria itu tidak memerhatikan betapa kacaunya helai-helai rambutnya yang terbang ke sana kemari tapi jangan salahkan Tuhan jika ia memiliki banyak fans wanita. Warna putih berkilaunya tampak berkibar setiap kali tubuhnya melakukan gerakan-gerakan ritmis cepat terutama saat ia bercinta tentu. Aktivitas yang sangat mahir dilakukannya dan dimanfaatkannya saat menulis bagian-bagian erotis dalam beberapa bukunya. Wanita mana yang tak ingin tidur dengannya—dibilang begini ia cuma terkekeh-kekeh saja. Terlebih ia termasuk golongan laki-laki yang observan.

"Oh, _thank you_. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, nona Lee. Dan, umm, ngomong-ngomong—aku tidak bermaksud kurang sopan tapi—kancing teratas seragam nona terbuka." tuturnya berbisik-bisik. Wanita muda itu sontak memerah.

Deru mesin-mesin dari kejauhan membising lamat-lamat. Semakin ia mendekatkan jarak pada kaca-kaca setinggi angkasa itu, debaran di balik rusuknya ikut berdentum hebat. Ada perasaan aneh yang ingin keluar dari bawah perutnya melalui bibirnya namun ia tak sanggup untuk mendeskripsikannya. Bahasa dan dunianya adalah dirinya. Hal mustahil jika ia tiba-tiba tak lagi bisa menggunakan seuntai kalimat untuk menggambarkan apapun yang tengah bergejolak di alam tubuhnya itu. Seperti ribuan kupu-kupu ingin terbang bebas atau bintang jatuh yang ditelannya bulat-bulat. Ia pun tak sadar sudah menitikkan kebahagiaan di pucuk obsidiannya yang cemerlang.

"Aku pulang, Touka- _chan_."

Imbuhnya sebagai doa.

Ah, ia berkewajiban untuk membuka pesan terakhir Touka sebelum melepas kontak selama beberapa jam ke depan. Wanitanya hanya memberi maklumat singkat agar pria itu tetap berada di garis lurus setelah tiba di tanah air nanti.

 _'Bra dan lingerie putih berenda yang kau beli sebelum berangkat ke Cina masih cocok. Mau menodainya?'_

Dengan lampiran seberkas foto yang sangat menggugah iman laki-laki manapun. Kaneki merutuk dalam diam, membuat penumpang di sebelahnya hanya melempar pandang sebal.

 _'Jangan khawatir Touka-chan. Aku diberi libur 24/7 sebelum direcoki oleh editorku lagi.'_

Pesan terkirim. Pria itu mengela nafas panjang, bukan karena letih melainkan imaji yang sudah bermain-main nakal dalam benaknya. Suara berisik baling-baling pesawat dan rotatornya secara ajaib berubah wujud menjadi lantunan lenguhan yang lembut. Ia dapat mendengar erangan-erangan wanitanya itu bersama melodi dentum lendir serviks yang berbenturan dengan pangkal kemaluannya yang magnus. Tetapi, ia menahan diri dengan cukup baik. Mengandalkan memorinya untuk melepas penat di area publik semacam ini adalah perbuatan imoral tak bertanggung jawab. Ia cukup tersenyum senang dan melabuhkan sementara lelapnya dalam mimpi panjang.

Raga dan jasmaninya telah terbang mengudara bersama kapal-kapal pelangi.

* * *

Touka merapikan tumpukan buku di atas kasurnya setelah memastikan putri kecilnya telah bersua dengan kuda poni bersurai pelangi. Jika ia berhak memutar kembali waktu, empat tahun terakhirnya dilalui dengan hal-hal ajaib. Hidup yang tak pernah sekalipun terbersit untuk dijalaninya. Dahulu, ia pernah berjanji pada Yoriko untuk tetap menyendiri dan menggebrak dunia. Semuanya seolah berubah dalam terowongan distorsi. Namun, kehadiran bayi kecilnya di dunia mampu membuatnya membuang jauh-jauh ketakutan-ketakutan itu. Ia seolah diberi kekuatan tak berwujud dari sosok yang terlahir dari cinta dan nafsu jasmani, serta kuasa _Kami-sama_ itu.

Ia tetap meluangkan waktu untuk mengajar di universitas walau hanya sebatas _part timer_. Beruntung ia memiliki atasan yang penuh rasa pengertian dan demokrasi. Menjadi ibu di usia yang terbilang muda sekaligus orang tua tunggal setengah waktu—melihat kondisi Kaneki yang sering menghabiskan lebih dari setengah tahun di belahan negara lain—ia cukup ulet menjalaninya. Bakat yang sudah mendarahdaging bahkan sejak ia berumur sepuluh tahun. Sesekali ia meminta bantuan perawan tua yang tinggal di sebelah untuk menjaga malaikat mungilnya itu selagi ia keluar.

Salju di luar sana sangat tebal, menutupi seluruh jalanan dan jarak pandangnya. Ia berharap agar Kaneki membawa mantel tebal bersamanya dan tiba lebih awal. Laporan cuaca yang didapatkannya pagi tadi memberi kabar kurang mengenakkan telinga. Ia mendesah sekali dan melirik ke arah jam dinding. Kulitnya yang sensitif tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Di balik pintu, ia menarik sweater putih dan mengenakannya. Tak ada kain yang menutupi wilayah pubis hingga jauh ke bawah, hanya renda brukat putih yang melilit paha dan kaki.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, meraih buku yang masih ingin diselesaikannya tuk dibaca namun godaan untuk menyentuh wilayah organ intimnya sangat kuat.

Delapan bulan berpisah oleh jarak membuat rasa frustasi wanita itu menjadi-jadi. Kaneki pun tak berbeda. Touka pernah sekali mengirimkan _vidcall_ dengan ia yang sudah setengah tak berpakaian, namun terhenti di tengah jalan saat Kaneki justru tertidur dan mendengkur amat keras. Kesal, ia tak lagi mengulanginya sampai maut memisahkan. Ia seolah dihujani bebatuan besar dan rasa malu itu tak hilang dalam waktu sebentar.

"Kaneki _baka. Baka, baka, baka_."

Touka mendumel lalu memutar tubuhnya ke samping. Merampungkan bacaannya dan membentuk posisi fetus. Ia memaksa kedua matanya tuk terpejam tapi jemarinya mencari distraksi lain. Pertama-tama, ia hanya menyentuh sepasang bibir yang sedikit membengkak dari biasanya. Lalu, dieksplorasi lebih dalam hingga bunyi becek mulai terdengar. Ia menahan sakit dan nikmat dalam erang kecil. Gigi-giginya bergemeletuk dan udara di sekitarnya berubah panas. Semakin lama intensitasnya dan frekuensinya. Bahkan, ia tak sadar sudah memasukkan tiga jari ke dalam.

" _Ah_ , Kaneki. _Hn_."

Tidak. Tentu tidak. Tidak akan sama. Benaknya meronta.

Kulit pucat itu berubah merah oleh kapiler darah yang melebar secara kimiawi. Berpusat ke bawah dan meninggalkan bagian vital di dalam tempurung kepalanya. Membuat pasokan oksigen ke otaknya menurun drastis. Tak ayal, bibirnya hanya mampu melenguh dan memaki dalam nada inkoheren. Kombinasi yang sangat unik. Nama yang sama pun terus diucapkannya seperti mantra. Seperti sedang bermimpi dan ia telah tertidur, setelah mencapai klimaksnya sekali, otot-ototnya jatuh ke status rileksasi penuh. Alih-alih rasa dingin akibat temperatur alam, ia merasakan adanya pancaran hangat yang sampai ke ubun-ubunnya. Mungkin benar itu adalah efek psikosomatis mimpi. Touka berbisik kecil akan nama yang sama sebelum kesadarannya jatuh ke titik terbawah.

' _Kaneki._ '

"Ya?"

Dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik, suara itu berhasil menariknya kembali ke alam nyata. Menoleh dan membulatkan sepasang bola cermin itu tepat di atasnya. Ada bayangan hitam yang menutupi arah pandangnya. Dan, seperti disentuh benda panas, ada organ sepanjang lima inci sudah menunggu untuk diberi izin masuk. Pangkalnya yang licin bermain-main di selusur dinding luar Touka yang dipenuhi oleh lubrikan alami.

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu ya? Tapi, Touka- _chan_ memiliki janji yang harus ditepati malam ini. Karena itu— _ah_ —boleh kulanjutkan?"

Kaneki mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Touka. Meminta wanita itu untuk membalas kecupan ringan di bibirnya. Ia tak segera merespon balik dan membuat pria berambut sepucat kapas itu terluka yang berbalur dalam ekspresi sedih. Hanya sandiwara tentu tapi Touka butuh sepersekian detik untuk mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadarannya. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa satu-satunya sosok yang dirindukannya telah kembali utuh dengan selamat. Sontak, sepasang lengan justru menarik Kaneki ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekaptnya erat sembari menciumi harum tubuhnya.

"Kaneki—Kaneki— _Kaneki_."

Pria itu melembut. Menyelaraskan tatapan prihatin dan iba pada sosok dalam rengkuhannya. Bahunya basah oleh airmata. Tak ada isak yang berlebihan seolah tertahan oleh perih dalam dada. Kaneki memberi dekapan lembut seraya telapak tangan mengelus sayang ubun-ubun Touka. Mengecupnya dan berbisik. "Aku pulang."

Ada lirih yang tertahan oleh tangis, " _okaeri_."

"Aku sudah melihat putri kita. Ia sangat mirip denganmu dan beruntung bakat _ubanan dini_ milikku tak jatuh ke dirinya haha." ucap Kaneki masih mendekap Touka dalam pelukannya. Sesekali penisnya berayun saat ranjang mereka bergoyang. Menjadi pusat pemanas alami di tubuh sang wanita. "Delapan bulan dan ia sudah sebesar itu. Aku benar-benar melewatkan banyak hal ya. _Gomenne_ , Touka- _chan_. Aku merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang suami."

" _Baka_. Berhenti meletakkan segala beban hanya pada dirimu saja. Menurutmu, apa gunanya aku di sini, huh?"

" _Un_. Touka- _chan_ adalah yang terbaik! Aku yakin malaikat kecil kita akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang hebat seperti ibunya. Dan ia sebentar lagi akan masuk sekolah, 'kan? Aku sangat menanti momen itu. Di hari pertama mengantar ke sekolah kelak, aku harus hadir dan menjadi orang pertama yang mengambil fotonya! Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku harus menyusun jadwal. Ah, sayangnya aku punya editor yang menyeramkan _hiks_." omel Kaneki lagi-lagi dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-dibuat. Touka terbahak kecil. Memuat pria itu sedikit terkejut.

Jemari Touka menyapu anak-anak rambut yang terjatuh di pelupuk mata Kaneki. Ia jua memberi kecupan hangat di dahinya, turun ke pucuk hidung lalu ke bibir. Sebentar ia menatap lamat-lamat wajah Kaneki. Dielusnya lembut. "Katakan padaku bahwa ini nyata. Bahwa kau sudah ada di sini. Ini bukan mimpi."

Kaneki menyulam senyum lemah. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku, suami dari Nyonya Touka yakni Kaneki Ken benar-benar hadir dalam kondisi utuh di hadapanmu, huh?"

"Ng, entahlah. Tapi, penismu yang hangat adalah bukti paling nyata."

Pria di atasnya melepas tawa lalu menyeringai nakal. "Aku masih tidak bisa menyangka jika kosakata Touka- _chan_ tidak pernah berubah. Aku selalu merasa kalah."

Ada jeda lama di sana dan pagutan mereka menjadi sangat intens dan sensual. Lidah dengan lidah bertemu dan bergulat berbagi cairan. Refleks, Touka meluruskan salah satu tungkainya dan menarik yang lain mendekat ke arah perutnya. Dengan posisi setengah telungkup, ia memberi akses pada organ genital Kaneki untuk melakukan penetrasi perlahan demi perlahan.

Kain demi lapis kain menghilang dari tubuh-tubuh itu. Hanya kulit yang saling bermanja dengan kulit Kaneki tak segera mendorong dan mundur, kali ini ia sibuk menggoda Touka hingga wanita itu terbuai dalam lenguhannya. Jemarinya yang bebas meremas payudaranya di balik bra putih itu. Tangan Kaneki turut melakukan hal yang sama, menelisik melalui kain ranjang dan mendapatkan _doorprize_. Ia memberi kecupan-kecupan yang diakhiri gigitan ringan di kuping, tengkuk, dan tulang belikat Touka. Touka menjawab dengan erangan.

"Aku benar, 'kan?" bisik Kaneki saat pinggulnya melakukan mosi ritmis ke depan dan ke balakang dan membenturkan pangkal penisnya yang menegang di liang Touka. "Touka- _chan_ sangat cocok mengenakan renda putih. Waktu itu aku sedih sekali saat Touka _-chan_ bilang hadiah dariku ini sangat konyol dan Touka- _chan_ takkan pernah memakainya sampai kiamat. Aku tidak menyangka kalau istriku yang super imut ini sangat cun*."

" _Ah_!"

Dinding-dinding internal Touka membengkak dan siap mengunci. Melepaskan begitu banyak lubrikan hingga menetes-netes tak karuan. Tubuhnya hanya patuh pada hormon oksitosin dan motoriknya refleks membuatnya sedikit dalam posisi menungging. Mengiba-iba akan milik Kaneki Ken dan bukan yang lain. Namun Kaneki berencana untuk tidak memasukkan apapun ke dalamnya. Ia lebih menyibukkan diri untuk menggoda sang istri dengan teknik-teknik mencumbu yang licik walau ia merasa akan segera ejakulasi meski hanya bersinggungan dengan kulit-kulit yang basah oleh lendir itu.

Touka menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan selimut dan bantal. Ia tak berbicara banyak dan memutuskan untuk menyerah. Sesalnya, kesabaran selalu ada batasnya.

"Kaneki Ken— _ah_!"

Kaneki segera memotong saat setengah miliknya sudah menerobos ke dalam liang senggama Touka. Jemari-jemarinya mengelus kulit pucat yang kemerah-merahan itu dan menggelitik perutnya. Ujung telunjuknya menemukan benda unik yang masih setia melekat di pusar wanita itu. Dengan senyum seringai tampannya, Kaneki mencabut kemaluannya kembali. Bunyi kecipak terbentuk saat kulit dan kulit terpisah. Memberi gap tak menyenangkan dalam tubuh Touka.

"Aku jadi bertanya-tanya dengan maksud Touka- _chan_ menanyakan usia putri kita. Apakah kita sedang membuat bayi lagi, ne, Touka- _chan_?" tanya pria itu seraya mengelus-elus bibir basah Touka dengan miliknya yang berdenyut. Sesekali mendorongnya lalu mengeluarkannya lagi. Begitu terus hingga _precum_ mulai terekskresi keluar.

Kirishima sulung itu tidak segera menjawab. Namun, saat serak di balik kerongkongannya terdengar samar, Kaneki tak lagi berada di tahap bermain-main. Ia akan mewujudkan keinginan wanitanya hingga tubuh-tubuh itu tak lagi sanggup. Malam keduanya masih sangat panjang.

"Aku tahu kalau kau menginginkan anak lelaki bahkan rela menyisihkan waktumu untuk mengunjungi kuil dan berkonsultasi dengan dokter."

Lelaki itu terdiam sebentar dan merasakan jeda vakum yang teramat besar di sekitarnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika asa yang diam-diam disimpannya itu terbaca oleh Touka. Di balik raut bahagia yang diperlihatkannya selama ini, sebagian mungkin hanyalah kamuflase. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan sosok wanita yang rela bersusah payah mengandung bayi mereka dan melahirkannya hingga ke dunia. Rasa syukurnya mungkin tak sebesar milik Touka namun ia masih menyimpan harapan-harapan kecil itu di kemudian hari.

Malaikat kecil mereka pun butuh teman bermain. Tidakkah itu kesempatan bagus?

Tak disadarinya, tetesan air matanya jatuh membasahi. Ia merasa dirinya layaknya anak kecil yang telah berbuat kesalahan besar dan menyakiti hati orang yang teramat dicintainya.

Touka memahami Kaneki lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Ia merangkul pria itu seperti seorang ibu pada anaknya.

"Karena itu, berjuanglah oke?" lanjut Touka dengan sedikit peluh membasahi sisi-sisi wajahnya. "Aku juga sudah menemui banyak ahli untuk hal ini dan kau bisa lihat berat badanku naik akibat mengonsumsi terlalu banyak daging haha." sambungnya sedikit bercanda.

Di akhir tangis haru, Kaneki dpat menyunggingkan senyumnya sekali lagi. Tak pernah sedikitpun ia meragukan kehadiran Touka untuknya. Di tengah-tengah kehidupannya hingga maut memisahkan. Sesuatu yang selalu asing baginya namun berusaha ia raih layaknya seorang pendaki. Tertatih-tatih dan terkadang jatuh dalam kebimbangan. Ia, seorang yatim piatu, yang telah lepas dari kasih sayang sejak usia belia—sangatlah tidak mungkin baginya menerima dan memberi cinta yang sepadan. Ia adalah produk gagal dan ia takkan pernah bisa mewujudkan impian gadis manapun. Bahkan, di malam ketika ia memberanikan diri mengajak Touka untuk saling kehilangan keperawanan mereka, ia hanya menguji gadis itu. Mengutuk dirinya yang dungu. Ia tak siap untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di balik jeruji besi. Anehnya, gadis itu tak berkata apa-apa. Tidak hingga benih-benih cinta memang sedang ditumbuhkan oleh Kami-sama.

Cinta terkadang datang dalam situasi yang tidak biasa. Tak terkecuali pada sepasang anak manusia ini. Kaneki Ken dan Kirishima Touka.

"T-Touka- _chan, arigatou_."

Ujarnya tulus. Penuh kehati-hatian dan penghayatan. Sang istri membalas dengan senyum. " _Hai', doumo."_

Kaneki menanggalkan identitas dan egonya. Ia seperti kembali pada dirinya di masa lalu, saat ia dan Touka bukanlah siapa-siapa dan tak saling mengenal. Hanya sepasang anak manusia yang kebetulan dipertemukan oleh takdir yang sangat aneh. Di konbini itu, di kelas, di atas gedung yang tak terpakai, di ruang beralaskan tatami, lalu di rumah mereka. Memori-memori yang pernah terbentuk hingga saat ini. Kaneki mengingatnya sembari mengajak wanita yang amat dicintainya itu berdansa ritmis.

Rasa sesak oleh temperatur ruangan yang meninggi secara tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitas keduanya untuk sementara. Kaneki mematikan pemanas dalam kamar dan mengandalkan radiasi panas tubuh masing-masing. Aroma semen dan cairan serviks bergumul dalam uap yang mengisi keseluruhan sudut ruangan. Ranjang berdecit-decit tiap dorongan dan stimulan organ intim. Otot elastik Touka menggenggam erat penis Kaneki yang telah menyemburkan milyaran cairan putih pekat ke dalam liang wanita itu. Bergetar oleh kejut bervoltase ringan setiap kali pangkalnya menabrak pintu masuk uterus Touka. Berbuih-buih memenuhi rongga yang dipenuhi halang rintang. Rasa frustasi selama delapan bulan seolah telah terbayarkan dalam semalam. Tetapi tidak untuk jiwa-jiwa yang saling merindu ini.

Mereka hanya terlelap selama tiga jam saja. Saling berpelukan di bawah selimut putih. Hela nafas Touka masih stabil begitu pula detak nadinya. Di sisi lain, Kaneki terjaga semalam suntuk. Miliknya yang setengah mengeras masih berada di dalam Touka. Tiap gerakan yang dibuatnya membuat wanita di hadapannya itu mengerang kecil. Dengan kekehan, ia memberi kecupan di dahi Touka sembari berbisik.

"Selamat pagi, Touka- _chan_."

Ada sepasang biru dongker yang terbuka perlahan. Ia mengamati lekat-lekat wajah yang tersenyum ke padanya. "Sudah pagi? Ah, aku harus menyiapkan sarapan un— _ahn_ —"

Organ berphalus itu mengisi penuh kembali dan menstimulasi dinding Touka yang masih basah oleh sisa pergulatan semalam. Kaneki tak menyia-nyiakannya dan menggunakan pinggulnya untuk mendorong maju dan mundur. Merasakan dinding Touka yang menjepitnya erat di dalam.

"Masih satu jam lagi. Fajar sebentar lagi akan menyingsing. Masih ada waktu sebelum putri kita terbangun."

" _Uhn_ , o—oke."

"Ne, Touka-chan. Rasanya ingin seperti ini saja selamanya. Dengan milikku di dalam tubuhmu. Tak terpisahkan. Aku merasa tak perlu lagi lari ataupun takut akan apapun."

Touka mengangkat dagunya dan mengistirahatkannya tepat di bahu Kaneki. Mendekap pria itu. " _Watashi mo.*_ "

Penetrasinya begitu lemah lembut. Tak memaksa dan bergerak reguler. Hanya berselang beberapa menit hingga Kaneki bertekuk lutut pada keinginan untuk klimaks.

"Ah, ah—T-Touka-chan."

Semburan likuid hangat mengalir dan mengisi hingga bagian terdalam organ di bawah pubis Touka. Tak lama setelahnya, Kaneki keluar dan mengakhiri sesi bercinta itu dengan kecupan di dahi, hidung, pipi, bibir dan dagu sang istri. Touka yang masih setengah mengantuk hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil.

"Ada rencana hari ini?" tanya Kaneki sembari memain-mainkan ujung rambut biru Touka.

"Entahlah. Dengan cuaca dingin begini, aku hanya ingin di rumah saja. Tapi—"

"Hm?"

Seperti dikejutkan dengan listrik bertegangan tinggi, Touka menegakkan tubuhnya dalam mosi yang begitu cepat dan mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Ia lalu meraih ponsel cerdasnya dan membuka-buka folder dalam album. Suara ujung jemari berbenturan dengan layar terdengar beriringan tanpa jeda. Kaneki hanya memerhatikan dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Sekonyong-konyong, Touka menyodorkan tepat di wajah Kaneki layar ponselnya itu. Sebuah gambar ditunjukkannya dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Dari dulu aku ingin ini tapi aku tahu kau pasti enggan. Tapi sekarang kau harus mau."

" _Eto_ , kacamataku mana—err—kacamata—nah! Eh—" Dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan alis yang merengut, Kaneki mencoba meraba-raba arti di balik gambar yang diperlihatkan Touka tepat di ujung hidungnya itu. Ia lalu menggeleng. "Ti-tidak. Aku mungkin tahan dengan rasa sakit akibat dicampakkan atau tidak makan berhari-hari tapi untuk yang satu ini aku err— _nope_. Dan, oh ayolah Touka- _chan_. Aku beri izin kok kalau Touka- _chan_ sendiri yang mau tapi aku tidak. Tak ada komplain. Titik."

"Tapi sebentar lagi adalah ulang tahunmu." kilah wanita berambut panjang itu. "Dan kau harus mau. Titik. Anggap saja ini adalah bayaran karena sudah membuatku menunggu sejak enam tahun yang lalu."

Jika diibaratkan dengan hewan, Kaneki sedang memandangi kelinci putih kecil yang tengah memasang tampang memelas seperti minta makan. Sangat kasihan dan butuh perhatian. Lelaki itu sangat lemah dengan tatapan semacam itu. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang, mendesah pasrah, dan menundukkan wajah. "Memangnya mau dibuat di mana?"

Sontak, senyum Touka melebar. Ia melompat girang memeluk Kaneki. Menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang suami. Hingga suara ketukan ringan terdengar dari balik pintu. Bersama isak kecil.

" _Kaa-chan—kaa-chan—"_

"Ah! Mirai- _chan_! Mama datang!"

Seakan lupa kalau tubuhnya masih berlumuran sperma kering milik Kaneki, sosok yang dipanggil mama itu melepaskan diri dari balutan selimut tebal dan meloncat menuju pintu. Kaneki mengingatkan wanita itu untuk berpakaian lengkap terlebih dahulu sebelum menggendong putrinya menuju dapur. Memulai aktivitas paginya sebagai seorang ibu. Cepat-cepat ia mengenakan kembali sweater putih bersama celana selutut. Sebelum membuka pintu dan menjemput sang putri kesayangan, Touka mengkode pria yang masih telanjang bulat di atas ranjang itu untuk membereskan sisa-sisa pergumulan mereka dan mandi.

" _Bedcover_ -nya bawa ke binatu saja!" pekik Touka dari balik pintu. Namun, yang diberi instruksi malah mendekat dan mengecup ubun-ubun putrinya dari belakang. Mirai, bocah cilik berambut kebiru-biruan menengok dan mendapati sosok ayahnya. Ia yang kala itu tengah digendong oleh Touka masih sedikit asing dengan wajah yang dilihatnya itu. "Mirai- _chan_ , ini ayah. Mirai- _chan_ lupa ya?"

"Pa-pa?"

Sontak, Kaneki menitikkan air mata bahagia. Ditambah pula, bocah manis itu merentangkan salah satu tangannya untuk menggapai kacamata Kaneki. Lengan-lengan Kaneki menerima uluran Mirai kepadanya. Membawa gadis cilik itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Touka- _chan_ mandilah lebih dulu. Kasurnya biarkan saja. Nanti kubereskan."

"Oke."

Keduanya berpisah dengan kecupan ringan di bibir lalu berpindah ke dahi Mirai. Sosok gempal dlam balutan balita usia empat tahun ini masih memandang tanpa mengoceh ke arah sang ayah. Seperti dirinya, putrinya itu jelas sosok pengamat. Tidak butuh lama untuk Mirai mengingat harum tubuh ayahnya yang dahulu sering menggendongnya dalam pelukan. Ia tersenyum dan memeluk balik Kaneki. "Papa!"

" _Hai', hai'_ , papa di sini, Mirai- _chan_." imbuhnya dalam tawa haru. Ia melangkah dan membawa Mirai menuju dapur. Membuka-buka isi lemari pendingin dan bahan makanan kering yang masih tersedia. Setelah meletakkan putri ciliknya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan, Kaneki menyibukkan diri untuk membuat sarapan pagi untuk keluarga kecilnya itu. Ia mendapati Mirai sedang bersenandung sembari menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Apa itu lagu kesukaan Mirai- _chan_?"

"Iyaa! Mama sering menyanyikannya sebelum Mirai tidur, papa." jawab sang putri girang. Ia lalu mengekor di balik sosok sang ayah yang sibuk mengocok telur dalam mangkuk menggunakan sumpit panjang. "Papa bikin apa?"

"Oh, _omelette_. Kali ini _omurice_ *. Apa Mirai- _chan_ suka _omurice_?"

"Iyaaa! Mirai- _chan_ suka _omurice!_ Mama pernah membuatkan untuk Mirai-chan yang bentuknya seperti _Rilakkuma_!"

Seraya menepuk-nepuk gemas puncak kepala sang putri yang menyembul di sisinya, Kaneki berujar semangat. "Kalau begitu ayo kita bikin _omurice Rilakkuma_ raksasa! Apa Mirai- _chan_ ingin membantu papa memasak?"

"Mau!"

Di usia yang masih teramat belia, Mirai dapat melakukan beberapa tugas sederhana seperti memasukkan nasi dari penanak ke dalam mangkuk atau piring meski ada beberapa butir nasi yang sedikit keluar dari isi mangkuk. Kaneki ikut membantu gadis cilik itu dan menyemangatinya ketika hasil pekerjaannya belum sesempurna seperti yang diharapkannya. Seperti sang ibunda, Mirai adalah prototip gabungan antara ia dan Touka. Kegigihan dan kekeraskepalanya mungkin diturunkan kepadanya namun Mirai memiliki fokus yang lebih kuat. Atensinya tidak goyah saat memandangi Kaneki menggulung telur dadar dalam hotpan di atas nasi yang telah dimasak dengan bumbu. Ia mengikuti gerakan tangan sang ayah sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Sekarang mari hias dengan kuping, mata dan mulut. _Voila_!"

" _Sugoi! Papa ga sugoi!*_ "

Interaksi ayah anak itu terekam dalam memori Touka. Hal yang sangat jarang ditemuinya akhir-akhir ini. Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan diri dari arah kamar mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Senyumnya tak pernah pudar sedikitpun. Ia berdehem.

" _Kaa-chan_!" pekik Mirai seraya melompat ke arah Touka. "Lihat, Mirai dan papa membuat _omurice Rilakkuma_! Seperti buatan _Kaa-chan_!"

"Wah, benarkah? Pasti rasanya sangat lezat."

Mirai menganggukan wajahnya penuh semangat. "Mirai juga ikut membantu tadi!"

"Anak pintar. Kalau begitu, mari kita makan?"

Kaneki dan Touka saling bertukar pandang. Ia dapat melihat raut kebahagiaan tulus di balik wajah Kaneki. Ia seolah ingin mengunci momen-momen ini selamanya. Tetapi, waktu bukanlah miliknya. Ia hanya meminjamnya sedikit dari Tuhan. Untuk itu, ia akan menjalaninya dengan hal-hal indah semacam ini. Begitu pandang mereka berpisah saat Mirai menarik tangan Kaneki untuk duduk di sebelahnya, Touka mengelus lembut perutnya. Memohon pada Kami-sama untuk sebuah keajaiban lain yang akan diberikan kepada keluarga kecil ini tak lama lagi.

"Selamat makan!"

Ketiganya memulai dengan doa singkat. Mirai berusaha keras menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya sendiri dan mengunyahnya seperti seekor tupai. Pipinya menggelembung dan membuat Touka tersenyum. Kaneki turut tertawa dan mendapati putrinya memberinya tatapan kesal. Melihatnya, sang ayah justru semakin gemas mengusap ubun-ubun Mirai. Di tengah-tengah prosesi sarapan mereka, bunyi bel dari arah pintu ruang tamu berbunyi. Kaneki menahan Touka yang akan bangkit dari kursinya. Ia melengos ke arah pintu dan memutar kenopnya. Sedikit terkejut dengan dua sosok yang berbalut mantel bulu.

"Yo, kakak ipar."

" _Ohayo gozaimasu._ "

Salah satunya menunduk sangat sopan dan pemuda di sampingnya terlihat urak-urakan dengan tindik di salah satu daun kupingnya. Rambutnya awut-awutan ke sana kemari seperti tidak dicukur dalam waktu sekian lama. Sebaliknya, sosok gadis di sebelahnya tidak mengangkat wajahnya hingga Kaneki membalas sapaan hangatnya. Gadis berparas manis yang sangat berbeda dengan tampang anak laki-laki yang justru tersenyum seringai kepadanya itu sangat mengerti tata krama berkunjung. Kaneki turut membungkuk di depan si gadis namun memberi ekspresi bengis kepada pemuda itu. Menyipitkan mata saat bertemu muka dengan Kirishima Ayato—adik kandung Touka yang berbeda enam tahun.

"Habis bersenang-senang semalam?"

Kaneki merasakan akan hadirnya badai hari ini.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 **Catatan Sengklek Author :**

 _The promising sequel to whom in thirst. Their sex scene was the roughest part since imagining the smut without getting myself wet was exhaustingly hard._

 _Thank you for reading and please leave constructive criticism on the review column!_

* * *

 **Glossary :**

 _Omurice : fried rice with omelette topping_

 _Papa ga sugoi : you're so amazing, papa_

 _Watashi mo : me too_

 _Cun : tsundere_

 _Mirai : future. Their 'future'_


End file.
